Trust is Total
by BlackFox12
Summary: Instead of breaking up with Tru at the end of Valentine, Luc punishes her for not trusting him – and Tru finally admits to him the truth to him about what she can do


**Trust is Total**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tru Calling, and I'm not making any money from this fic. Any character you don't recognise from the show, I probably own

**Summary:** Instead of breaking up with Tru at the end of Valentine, Luc punishes her for not trusting him – and Tru finally admits to him the truth to him about what she can do

**Warning(s):** Spanking; Spoilers up to the episode Valentine and possibly Drop Dead Gorgeous; AU for any following episodes (I think)

* * *

Tru sat in her apartment, staring at the wall, feeling heartsick and weary. In all the time since she had discovered her 'gift', she'd never felt this alone. Yes, there were Harrison and Davies – both of whom knew about the rewind days. And she'd found out that she'd apparently inherited this power from her mother.

But still…

_Maybe I should have tried to tell Luc the truth…_ Tru thought. Almost immediately, though, she dismissed _that_ idea. After all, it had taken long enough to convince Harrison that she wasn't nuts – and he was her brother.

_I don't really want to be carted off by the men in white coats…_

But Luc really was one of the best things that had happened to Tru in a long time. She just wanted to be normal. And be able to have a proper boyfriend, like 'normal' young women. No matter how difficult it was…

Finally, Tru got up, figuring that sitting down doing nothing wasn't going to do much good. She went through to the kitchen, and put a pot of coffee on to boil. She then picked up her mobile, but hesitated over dialling Lindsay's number.

Right now, she didn't feel up to talking to even her best friend.

Tru looked up as she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door of her apartment. She hesitated, assuming that it was either Harrison, Lindsay, or Meredith – and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone.

_I suppose I should answer anyway, though…_ Tru thought. _It might be important._ With a low sigh, she headed to the door, and opened it. Then, her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there.

"Luc?"

"Can I come in, Tru?" Luc asked.

"Of course…" Tru took a slight step back, wondering just what had brought her ex-boyfriend to her apartment. "Have you come to tell me you're going on another date?" she asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her tone.

Luc closed the door, and then turned to Tru. "What I said before still stands," he answered. "Even while I was on the date – I couldn't stop thinking about you. And if I thought you meant it about us breaking up, I wouldn't have come here today. But I'm pretty sure you feel the same way as I do."

"Luc…" Tru began hopelessly.

Luc looked into her eyes. "Look right at me and tell me to leave – and I will."

Tru shook her head. "I… I can't do that…" she replied. "But Luc… what I do isn't fair to you. You can't handle me forever dashing off, and I told you – I can't change. So we have a problem here."

"I thought I made it clear to you, Tru. It's not you running off that upsets me so much as you refuse to trust me enough to tell me what's really going on."

_But I can't tell you that… you'd never believe me, and you'd think that I'm crazy._ Tru didn't reply out loud, though, and looked away.

Luc took a step towards Tru. "Whatever it is, Tru, you should be able to tell me. I'll hazard a guess that Harrison and Davies know what's going on with you. If you can trust your brother and your boss, you shouldn't have any trouble telling _me_ what's going on – and why you couldn't trust me with it."

"I _can't_," Tru replied.

Luc's expression didn't change, even as he grabbed Tru's wrist, spun her round so that her back was towards him, and then brought his hand against her bottom four times, hard. When he turned her back to face him again, Tru's expression was incredulous.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" she demanded.

"If I have to spank the answer out of you, I will," Luc replied. "You're important to me, Tru. Our _relationship_ is important to me. Isn't it important to you as well?"

At those words, Tru's eyes filled with tears. Despite Luc's grip on her wrist, though, she shook her head. "You'd never believe me," she insisted, certain of that fact. How could he? Davies only believed her because he knew about her mother's power, and Harrison had had to have proof before _he'd_ believed her.

"Try me." When Tru didn't answer, Luc spun her round again, and landed a further six hard smacks. Turning her back round again, he said, "If you don't answer me, those trousers are going to come down _now_."

"Now?" Tru repeated.

Luc gave her a frown. "Not trusting me has really hurt, Tru. If need be, I'll spank an explanation out of you – and then I'll put you across my knee to spank you for refusing to trust me."

Tru flinched, and felt her face heat up. _What makes him think I'd even submit to that…?_ But, of course, she couldn't imagine throwing him out. Because then, she knew she'd never be able to see him again.

And Luc was too important to her.

Luc waited for a few more moments, and then his free hand went to Tru's trousers. Since they were soft pants, they were easy to yank down, and then he turned her round again to give ten hard smacks to the seat of her panties. He was prepared to bring his hand down again, but Tru suddenly cried out.

"Stop! I'll tell you!" Her bottom was already starting to sting, and if Tru had to face another spanking, she really didn't want to have any more smacks at the moment. "But you'll think I'm crazy," she mumbled.

"Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that?" Luc let Tru up, and as he let go of her wrist, she immediately began rubbing the sting out of her bottom, her trousers still down around her ankles. Luc felt sad to be the cause of that pain, but wasn't really sorry for it. Tru's lack of trust had hurt him badly.

Tru hung her head, unable to meet Luc's eyes. "After my mom died, when it was her funeral, I heard her talking to me. She told me that everything was going to be all right. I told Meredith and Harrison – but they didn't believe me."

"That's not really surprising, though – a lot of people imagine their loved ones talking to them." Luc frowned.

"Yeah… I eventually thought it _was_ my imagination," Tru agreed. "But when I started working at the morgue, it happened again. A body was wheeled in, and… she called me. She asked me for help."

"And then what happened?" Luc asked.

_At least he doesn't sound like he thinks I'm crazy,_ Tru thought. She took a deep breath. "The day… rewound. I woke up with the memory of everything that had happened yesterday – only, it wasn't yesterday. Everything had yet to happen. And… then I was able to track her down, and stop her from killing herself. Since then, there have been others. I've had to dash off to save them – and there have been some times that something's just occurred to me. If I didn't leave, I wouldn't be able to save them."

"Huh… Well, that makes sense," Luc said.

Tru stared at him. "You believe me?"

"Well, it certainly makes more sense than some of the stories you've come up with," Luc answered. "And it also explains how sometimes you seem to have been able to read my mind. I always wondered about that."

Tru's eyes filled with tears again. "I… That really means a lot to me to hear you say that," she said. "I'm really sorry…"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." Luc took Tru's unresisting hand, and led her into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, and then pulled Tru forward. She lost her balance and fell over his knees, her hands shooting out to support herself on the seat. She shivered as she felt her panties being pulled down, and then heard Luc ask, "What are you getting this spanking for?" as he rested his hand on her bare bottom.

"I've constantly lied to you and haven't trusted you," Tru answered. "Luc… I really am sorry."

"I love you, Tru. But I can't help you if you won't let me." With that, Luc started bringing his hand down hard and fast on her bottom. He made sure to cover every inch of her cheeks and upper thighs with the hard swats, continuing until Tru's bottom was glowing and very warm to the touch. By that time, she was sobbing hard, and choking out broken apologies.

Luc gently rubbed Tru's back. When he heard her crying start to die down, he pulled her panties and trousers back up, causing Tru to start sobbing again.

Luc lifted Tru up, and then hugged her tightly, careful not to put any pressure on her sore bottom. He kissed her hair and stroked her face. "I love you, Tru," he said again.

"I love you too," Tru whispered, clinging tightly to Luc, and then kissing him softly.


End file.
